Because of Snape
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Involuntary Hope Shycates, a typical loner, has to work on the same school project as Fred Weasley. Although they can't stand each other, they are getting ed/OC
1. School Prankster

**© Sunrisepainter:**_ Because of Snape_

_

* * *

_

Title: Because of Snape

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance

Author: Sunrisepainter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately most of the characters (besides the fabulous Hope Shycates & some minor characters) belong to J.K. Rowling, but I'll use them in my story anyway, otherwise a fanfiction would be unnecessary, wouldn't it?

Summary: Hope is a vintage loner. She lives in her own world and excludes herself from her classmates. Involuntary she has to work on the same school project as Fred Weasley, although they can't stand each other.

Pairings: FW/OC; GW/HG; GW/HP; RW/LB

Link for German text: .net/s/3609729/1/Hija_De_La_Luna

Dear reader,

this story is translated from German to English. It was my first Potter fanfiction and some kind of success. So I decided to translate the story into English to reach more people all over the world. I know that my English is not perfect and that I make a lot of mistakes, but unfortunately I didn't find a beta, so be warned and not too strict with me.

Sincerely yours

Sunrisepainter

School Prankster

"Damn, we'll be to late for Poisons!" , George Weasley cursed while he and his brother Fred rushed trough the castle.

"Oh well, we have a good excused", Fred Weasley smirked, "Malfoy has been payable long enough!"

Both of them had to laugh when they though about the stupid face of Draco Malfoy.

Start of Flashback

Absolutely narcissistic the young Malfoy pranced trough Hogwarts. At his side had been Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson as always.

By doing so they commented on everyone and everything. Something like "Hey Potter! Wanna play hero for a day again?" or "Man Longbottom, gonna blow up your cauldron again?".

"That's Malfoy for you", told Hermione her friends Harry and Ron, "can't pass by without insulting someone!"

"I'd like to punch him so badly! Right in his greasy face!", Ron growled.

"Let me guess: Malfoy again?", George heard the last sentence of his brother.

"Yeah", Harry said grimly, "this guy thinks he's the king of Hogwarts!"

"Don't you think it's time to teach him a lesson?", Fred smirked.

"Do you have the same idea like me?"

"Of course, George!"

The twins shared a conspiratorial look and suddenly disappeared from one moment to another. Hermione just shook her head in concern:  
"I hop they're not up to something bad!"

"Even if", Harry grinned, "it's against Malfoy!"

"Yes, but I'm worried anyway!", whispered Hermione, before following their friends

At lunch time all pupil arrived in the Great Hall.

"Boy, I'm starving!", moaned Ron.

"You're always thinking about food, Ronniekins!"

The Weasley – twins were now walking beside their brother. One of each side of him.

"Yes and if not..."

"...he's arguing with the lovely Hermione..."

"...about homework..."

"...and other stuff."

Ron blushed:

"That's not true! Isn't it Harry? Hermione?"

Harry seemed to hold back a laughter while hermione looked at her redheaded friend with her I – would – not – like – to – comment – on – this – one.

"You see...", smirked George.

"...we're right!", Fred closed the sentence.

"I don't want to interrupt your daily teasing, but what exactly did you do when you were disappeared earlier?", Hermione wondered.

"Don't be curious, Miss Pointy – Headed", George twitched her hair.

"You'll see soon!", Fred explained and was all smiles.

A girl, who passed by, listened attentively:

"What did you do now, Weasley?", she eyed he twins deprecatory.

"Nothing that concerns you, Shycates", Fred returned.

With interest the golden trio examined the unfamiliar girl. She war pretty short and lank, had honey blond, long hair and grey eyes. She was bespectacled and under her arm clamped a huge tome. Hermione recognized her from somewhere. But which house did she come from? And which grade?

The girl raised an eyebrow:

"Really? I hope it's nothing dangerous or stupid. No it, it is one of your _pretty intelligent_ pranks. You hopefully aware of the fact that I'm a prefect!"

Right, now Hermione remembered her! She was one of the prefects of Gryffindor and in the same grade like Fred and George. But she didn't know her name.

"Of course we're aware of that! That's the reason why we actually pull our _pretty intelligent_ pranks."

The girl merely shrugged her shoulders and flounced away.

"Who was that?", Harry and Ron burst out simultaneously. Fred snorted:

"Hope Shycates!"

"Completely inconsiderable", George commented.

"Not to mention arrogant, bossy, aspiring, prudent and absolutely boring", Fred listed. Ron peered at Hermione who gave him a sable look.

"I warn you: Don't say something stupid now, Ronald! I'm so not like her!"

"Well, not all the time...", he mumbled and ducked his head a little. Hermione opened her mouth to deny it but was interrupted by the sudden yelling from the table of the Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy was as pale as clay and his nose was bleeding way too abnormally strong. In Panic he pressed his hand at it and cried for his friends to help him. But they were too busy with themselves. Pansy Parkinson pressed her hand against her mouth and left the Great Hall in a hurry. They just heard her doing some choking noises. Goyle started to scratch himself wildly and Crabbe had furuncles all over his face. The Slytherins got the whole attention and it didn't take long until the entire pupils burst out laughing.

"Bulls' eye!", Fred and George gave each other a high five.

"Oh no", Hermione sighed, "don't say it was you!"

"Fine, we won't say it", Fred chuckled.

Harry and Ron almost fell of their seats while laughing out loud. Hermione was the only one remaining serious:

"That's so gross and childish, really!" She arose and left the Great Hall.

"I think she wasn't amused at all", George looked after her.

"But it was definitely worth the trouble", Fred grinned, "serves them right!"

"In fact what did you to do to them?", Harry wanted to know, after he somewhat calmed down.

"Puking Pastilles", George mumbled and for some reason he seemed to be fairly down.

Pensively Fred observed his brother. Usually he was always cheery.

"We put Puking Pastilles, Mange Tablets, Furuncle Juice ans Nosebleed Nougat in their food", he eventually explained to his younger brother and his friend.

"Chrm, chrm" someone cleared his throat behind them and all four of them turned around in shock. It was Minerva McGonagall, the house teacher of Gryffindor.

"Thank you very much for your confession, Mr. Weasley. Please, follow me to my office now. Both of you!"

"But we have a double period of Poisons now", George objected.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I feel sorry for you, but rules are rules. You had to think about the consequences before you pulled this nice prank. I can't tolerate such behavior!"

Compunctious the Weasley – twins skulked after their teacher.

"But it was definitely worth the trouble", Fred repeated quietly.

End Flashback 

"Fortunately we just have to clean some toilets", said George.

"Yeah, but without magic!"

"It could be worse!"

"Oh yes?"

"Do you remember Harry's punishment when he was second year?"  
"Yuck, the pauper had to spent hours with Gilderoy Lockhart in one room! Compared to that, leaning toilets sounds way better!"

They reached their class room.

"Snape will lose it!", Fred said and smirked.

"Oh yes, just keep smiling", with this purpose George opened the dungeon door.

* * *

**_End of Chapter One._**


	2. Worse Case

**©Sunrisepainter:**_ Because of Snape_

_

* * *

_

2. Worse Case

„Ah, Mr Weasley and Mr. Weasley, nice that you exhilarate us with your attendance as well!"

Like always Severus Snape sounded taunting and disdainful.

"Yeah, isn't it great", Fred hissed with clenched teeth.

"Watch your big mouth, Weasley! I deduct fifty points from each of you for lacking discipline!"

The Weasley – twins indignantly gasped for air. A hundred points!

"Sit down or your house will lose even more points", vibrated Snape.

Fast they sat down next to each other and poniard the teach with their glances.

"Old bat", hissed George and Fred nodded in approval.

"So what I wanted to announce before this two gentlemen interrupted was that I want to separate you in different teams in which you should work on different potions the following weeks. It wasn't my idea, but our headmaster came up with something like that."

Fred and George looked at each other. It was clear, that they would work together. A ripple of whispers ran through the classroom ans everyone was already looking for a partner. But after one warning look from the poisons master it became silent once again.

"You shouldn't be pleased too quickly. Professor Dumbledore left the constitution of the pairs to me. I've already prepared a list."

By saying so he fetched a parchment:

"Adrian Sparton and Isaay Klasnic, Alicia Spinnet and Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson ans Kevin Rosebud, George Weasley and Aimee McCartney, Daniel Trayfield and Lee Jordan, Amanda Kline and Harriet Welsh and finally Hope Shycates and Fred Weasley. I think everyone is provided. Sit down next to your partner and then pick one of the papers from the bowl on this table. On the paper you'll find the potion you have to deal with the next lessons!"

Fred frozen at in his seat and stared at Snape deep hatred. The professor only raised an eyebrow:

"Do you have any problem, Mr. Weasley?"

"Certainly! I refuse to work together with her", he pointed straight at Hope, "it's absolutely impossible!"

Snape just smirked devilishly:

"Well, you have no other choice. You snooze, you loose. If you're not going to move over to Miss Shycates, Gryffindor will definitely lose the house cup this year!"

_He just wants to punish and anger me_, Fred thought furiously, while he collected his stuff. But I guess that's an old game.

"Chin up, brother", George gave him a pitiful pat on the back, "it'll be alright!"

"Yeah, sure", his twin brother said sarcastically and scuffled away.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Weasley: I don't want to work with you, but it's about grades, so I have put up with you! Unfortunately...", explained Hope as Fred sat down next to her.

"My pleasure, Shycates!"

"Oh, that's the first time we have an agreement!"

"Yeah, but that's gonna be the last time as well."

"Who wants to pick the paper?"

"I'll do it!"

"No!"  
"Why not?"

"Because, I'll do it", in order to that she raised from her seat and threw back her blond hair.

"That's out of question!", Fred jumped up as well. The girls looked at him feisty.

"Alright, we'll see who is faster!" And she already had set off. Fred rushed after her.

Of course Hope reached the table first of all. Just as she put forth her hand, Fred caught her wrist.

"Let go of me, Weasley!", she exclaimed.

He didn't even think about it but rather put his hand fast as lightning into the bowl. Hope was distracted by freeing herself from his grip. She just noticed his actions when he triumphantly swung the paper in front of her face.  
"YOU!", the girl complained and started hitting him.

"So who was now the fastest!", he laughed.

Suddenly he was in a better mood then before. He still clasped her wrist. Hope pushed him hard. He lost his balance and tripped at which he dragged along the bowl and the girl. All off them fell down to the floor.

All of a sudden it was quiet in the dungeon and Fred could only hear the fast breathing of Hope who fell on top of him. She glared at him furiously through her classes.

"Well done, Weasley!", she spat.

"It was all your fault!", he replied.

The girl was about to answer him when she was gripped rudely at her cape and dragged upwards.

"Weasley! Shycates! To the headmaster! Immediately!", Snape jangled.

Fred stumbled back on his feed.

"B-but P-Pro-Professsor..." stuttered Hope.

"No complaining, Miss Shycates!", Snape gazed at her and she dropped her head in shame.

Everyone looked at them curiously as Fred and Hope left the classroom.

"If you didn't push me, we wouldn't be in trouble now!", Fred uttered irately when they walk side by side through the corridors.  
"Really? And you didn't do anything, did you?", she rubbed her aching wrist.

"Of course I didn't! It was bad enough that Snape paired us up! Of all people it had to be _you_!", his voice shook in anger.

"It was because you had been late again! Serves you right, if you ask me! Even if it is a punishment for me as well!"

Fred remained silent. He wasn't in the mood to argue with someone like her. They approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Do you accidentally know the password?", Hope asked. Sighing Fred stepped forward and said:

"_Licorice Wands_ !"

The gargoyle stepped aside and let them enter the staircase. The Weasley smirked at the astonished look on her face.

"Shut your mouth and follow, Shycates!"

"I don't want to know why exactly you know the password, Weasley", she said sharply to override her admiration.

"I wouldn't spill anything anyway!"

By rolling her eyes Hope rushed up the stairs, Fred looked around one more time and followed her slowly with a sly expression on his face.

Carefully the girl knocked on the door.

"Enter!", a voice answered right away and with an amused voice.

The two students entered the office.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, Miss Shycates, what an honor to see you!", Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor sent us", Hope explained.

"Take a seat please and try to feel comfortable", he pointed at two cushioned chairs in front of his massive desk. The did what they were told to do. Albus Dumbledore looked at them in anticipation.

"So...uh...", Hope started and kneaded her hands nervously. She didn't know how she could explain the given situation.

"We have some slight hassles with each other and that's the reason why Snape sent us here", Fred said fast. The headmaster chuckled:

"I see and now Professor Snape obliviously wants me to punish you!"

"Exactly!"

"Perhaps you should tell me the story from beginning to end. It would be easier for me to decide what I have to do."

Fred nodded his head and started talking. Hope didn't say anything. She was ashamed of her childish behavior. Dumbledore listened carefully and it looked like he tried to fight back a laugh.

"...and eventually he sent us here", Fred flashed a side glance at Hope, but she seemed to agree with his explanation. Very unusual because she always had something to criticize.

Musing Dumbledore arose and walked up and down in his office. Both of them followed his movements tensely with their eyes.

"I ween that's enough of a punishment if you have to work together. But if I ever hear about you attacking each other, be it physically or magically, I'll have to take radical measures! So from this day forward promise me to get along with each other". They nodded their heads reluctantly.

"Great", Dumbledore smiled, "you're dismissed now."

Swiftly Hope left the room. Fred was about to follow her, when...

"Oh Mr. Weasley, I just wanted to ask you to frame your next prank a little more innocuous. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle don't look too good", he blinked at him.

Fred grinned and also left the office. In his opinion Dumbledore was the best headmaster of all times.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Two.**_


	3. Amourosis

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Because of Snape_

* * *

3. Amourosis

„And what did he say?" George was waiting impatiently at the gargoyle.

"Oh, this and that. That we shouldn't fight anymore and he'll take measures if we do it again."

"And?"

"And what?"

"So did he punish you?"

"Yeah!"

"With what?"

"We still have to work together on this project!", Fred grumbled. His brother sighed:

"That means trouble!"

"That's for sure. If Shycates will still be so feisty, I can't guarantee for anything!"

George didn't answer. He knew that his brother was right for the most part. Hope always was abrasive with them, but didn't they give her every reason to do so? When he though about all the pranks they pulled on her, he could understand her anger. But why did she have to be the perfect victim? Dutiful and orderly. Just like their big brother Percy, likewise a victim of their jokes.

"Let's go to the common room", Fred interjected his thoughts, "Lee will be already waiting for us!" Together they went to the Gryffindor tower.

After the talk with Dumbledore Hope withdrew to the library. The only one being there was Hermione Granger. She sat on a table bending down over a book and chewing absentmindedly a strand of her brown hair. Hope liked her. She shared her own passion for books and also was a responsible person. If she hadn't only been friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! They always seduced her to break some rules or to do something stupid. Friends were needless anyway. They always brought trouble and embarrassed you.

Hope grabbed a book with the title "_Jinx and Counter-Jinx which send chills down you back_" (Didn't a book like this belong to the security area?) and fell down onto a red armschair.

But she couldn't concentrate on the text. She zoned out again and again. That she had to work together with Fred Weasley was just direful. He wouldn't lift a finger while she had to do all the work on her own. Or worse: he would make bad jokes. Since she knew the twins they've always terrorized her.

Start of Flashback 

A little girl with blond, long hair stood shyly at the station _Kings Cross_ . She carried a box with a small kitten and a heavy baggage wagon rested next to her. Not far away her mother was talking animatedly to another witch and a wizard who also brought their children to the train.

The girl looked around the station. Businessmen in black suits and with briefcases passed by. Soon a strange family caught her attention.

"It's always the same with them", a woman, obviously the mother, blustered. At one hand she hold a little girl and at the other a little boy. Furthermore there was a man and two boys who had baggage wagons as well. All of them had red hair and freckles. The girl realized by the look of their clothing that it had to be a wizard family.

"Percy, Charlie: You go ahead!", the woman told her older sons.

"Of course, Mum!", the younger one made a important face. The other boy just laughed and pushed him forward:

"Hey, relax, man!" And so they ran away together with their luggage.

"Arthur!", the woman ordered, "you take Ron and look for them that way! Me and Ginny will go this way. Somewhere we'll find this rascals! When I lay my hands on them...!"

The man nodded his head and took the hand of the little boy:

"Calm down, Molly, we'll find Fred and George." However the woman didn't look like she would agree with her husband. Yet they started looking for their missing children.

Awhile the blond girl watched them until they disappeared completely. She gazed up to the huge station clock above her head. In a quarter of an hour the train would leave and her mother still gave no sign to pass the magical barrier. With a deep sigh she put down the box with Sir Lancelot, her kitten, and seated herself next to it on the cold ground.

When she' d gotten her letter some weeks ago, she'd been really happy about it. Finally she would learn how to perform magic just like her mother. She made herself the promise that she would do nothing else besides studying. She want her mother to be proud of her. Her dad, a wizard, eloped with a young nurse from the St. Mungos and never ever again messaged his daughter. The girl didn't know much about him. There was rumor that he was a follower of Lord Voldemort. Each time the girl cringed when she thought about being the daughter of a death eater and she hoped that it wasn't the truth.

She was too deep in thought as to notice the two figures that observed her for quiet a klong time now. When there all of a sudden was a loud bang and fizzling, she jumped and stumbled squeaking on her feed. All around her were sparks and bright flashing light. It was an exploding firework. The girl remarked that it was _Dr. Filibusters Magical Fireworks*. _A very meddlesome clacker bounced onto her hand and she cried because of the burning pain. Other people had stopped to watch the fireworks with open mouth.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME? ARE YOU CRAZY?", a voice jangled behind her. The woman from before rushed over. Her face was angry.

When she saw the crying girl, her look changed immediately.

"Are you alright, dear?", she asked concerned. The girl shook her head but was too shocked to say something. Now her own mother came running as well.

"Hope!", she shouted and pulled her daughter into her arms, "oh gosh Hope, are you hurt?"

Hope showed her burned hand and mother paled.

Quickly she dragged her daughter to the station's restrooms and put her aching hand under cold water. Hope whimpered as the cold water touched her burned skin.

"Unfortunately I can't heal your wound completely. There will still be a scar. In Hogwarts you should immediately go to the hospital wing", her mother advised and rewound a handkerchief around her hand. The girl just nodded her head. She was still shaking.

"Dr. Filibusters Fireworks should be abolished!", her mother blustered as they went back to the baggage wagon. The woman with the red hair was still there but not alone. In front of her were two boys who were like two peas in a pod and had the same red her like Molly.

"YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND! JUST THE FIRST TIME ON YOUR WAY TO HOGWARTS AND ALREADY FOOLING AROUND! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CARELES THIS HAD BEEN? THE GIRL IS INJURED BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOCY! SHE'S STILL IN A SHOCK!" The woman didn't seem to be bothered by getting the attention of the whole platform.

"But mum...", one of the two boys started.

"We could impossibly know that she would be stupid enough to not run away but to linger in the middle of the fireworks!", the other one finished the sentence.

"AND NOW YOU TRY TO CONVINCE ME THAT ALL WAS_ HER_ OWN FAULT?", Molly glanced at her sons, "SERIOUSLY, IF I HERE ONCE THAT YOU CAUSE TROUBLE IN HOGWARTS, YOU'LL FASTER SIT IN A TRAIN BACK HOME THAN YOU CAN SAY HOGWARTS!"

The twins shared a sly grin and then said simultaneously: "Hogwarts!"

Molly indignantly gasped for air and gripped both of them on scruff of their neck:

"YOU'LL KINDLY APOLOGIZE TO THE GIRL, NOW. IS IT CLEAR TO YOU?"

"CLEARER THEN CLEAR!"

"CLEAR, CLEAR!"

Under the strict look of her mother the twins approached Hope and her mother.

"We want to say sorry..."

"Even if it's not our own free will but the one of our mother!"

"We hope..."  
"...that you'll accept our apology!" First Hope looked at them dumbfounded but then she said:

"Okay! For now I'll accept!"

"Great, now we can walk to the platform", her mother took the luggage, "you're coming, Hope?"

The girl took one last look at the twins and hissed:

"I'm still not satisfied, so I'll get my revenge soon!" Then she followed after her mother.

"What the heck was that all about?", Fred asked and looked at his brother. George just shrugged his shoulders:

"I think we got our first enemy!"

End of Flashback

Hope examined the stigma on her left hand:

"I hate you Fred and George!"

Fred thought nearly the same about Hope when he read the paper which he pulled out the bowl in Poisons.

"_Amourosis – most powerful love potion of all times_", was written on it in Snape's scraggly handwriting.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Three**_

_**

* * *

**_*Predecessor of "_Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Firework" _ and still not sofully developed .


	4. Bets & Beats

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Because of Snape _

_

* * *

_

Bets & Beats

Fred was currently sitting with his twin brother and Lee Jordan in the common room when the portrait of the fat lady swung aside and an gloomy looking Hope climbed through the hole. Lie always she carried a book under her arm and a quill right behind her ear. Since first grade it was her specific appearance and somehow it reminded Fred a lot of Luna Lovegood, a fourth grader from Ravenclaw, who was friends with his little sister. Even if their characters were different.

"Hey, Shycates", he yelled and she looked at him like she had much better things to do.

"What's up, Weasley?"  
"Come here for a second!"

"I have no reason to do so!", she snorted.

Fred rolled his eyes:

"I just don't wanna shout across the whole common room!"

"Really? You do it all the time anyway!"  
Right now he had the urge to cast an evil spell on her but it would've been bad for their cooperation. George and Lee could hardly keep their laughter but Fred tried to stay calm. He leaned back in his seat and just said:  
"Alright, if you're not interested in your mark for Potions, I guess I'll have to do it on my own!"

Hope bit her bottom lip. Inwardly Fred smirked. He knew how much she cared about good marks. He could read on her face that she was struggling with herself: Either she had to swallow her proud and walk over to him or she just walked away and put up with a bad mark.

Eventually she squared her shoulders and stepped over to him holding her head high.

"Don't smirk like that!", she hissed as she was standing next to his seat, "so, what's now?"  
"That's our potions. I though, you'd like to know which one we had to brew", he gave her the small paper.

Hope raised an eyebrow but took the piece of parchment and unfolded it.

"Oh no!", she moaned and let herself fall down on the next best armchair, "I think we're cursed or something like that!"

"You think I am happy that we of all things had to brew something like that? Isn't it worse enough that we're partners?"

"Do me a favor, Weasley! Don't call us partners! Let's do this and that's enough!"

"I agree, but there's one condition: We'll stay enemies!"

"Of course!"

"First meeting on Monday, nine pm, library!"  
"Why is it actually you who make this appointement?"  
"Because the meeting can't overlap the Quidditch training, Shycates!"

"Okay, but next time it's my turn to define the meetig!"  
Fred just shrugged it off. Hope raised from her seat:

"So, see you on Monday, Weasley! I have to correct my essay about Aphrodilroots!"

"You're already finished?", Lee looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah!"

His eyes started to gleam:

"I've some slight promblems with my essay! May I have a look on yours?"

"Not a chance, Jordan! I won't let you copy it!", by saying so she turned around and paced away.

"This woman makes me so mad!", Fred grumbled when she was gone.

"Man, why couldn't she show me her essay", Lee mumbled. George laughed:

"I wouldn't to it, too! Or you're seriously gonna tell me that it wasn't your intention to copy it?" Lee grinned:

"Right, she figured me out. She's smart!"

"But annoying...", Fred said.

"...and precious!", George added.

"Perhaps, but also pretty as hell!"

"McLaggen", Fred said bored.

Cormac was in the same grade as Lee, George and Fred, but didn't really belong to their group. He was something like the complement of Hope. But with the difference that he didn't exclude himself but just was ignored by others.

"Don't say you still didn't notice. If she wasn't so obsessed with her books, she aready would have a boyfriend!"

"Someone like you?", Lee grinned cheeky. Nonchalantly Cormac leaned back in his chair:

"Maybe!"

"You're not seriously wanna say that you have a thing for this fiend?", Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? She really is ind of pretty", Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you for real?", Fred looked disbelievingly at his friend.

"Hello? We're talking about Hope Shycates! The wallflower per se!"

"And you're never gonna get her, McLaggen. She's out of your league", George commented dryly. A malicious smirk appeared on Cormac's face:

"You bet?"  
"Sure", the twins answered simultaneously. They could never resist bets.

"And who's gonna be adjudicator?", George asked.

"Me!"; Lee answered right away. But Cormac disagreed :

"Nah, you're partial! We need someone who has nothing to do with that!"

"Hermione", George proposed.

"What's wrong with you, boy? If we induct her, she'll bother us with one of her never ending sermons!", his brother hissed.

"Not a girl! It had to me a boy!", Cormac said.

"What about Harry?", Lee uttered thoughtfully.

"Harry Potter?", Cormac looked at him doubtfully.

"Naturally!", Fred nodded.

"I'm gonna go catching him!", and so George was already gone.

He looked in all corners of the common room to find the golden trio, but could only see Hermione who was sunken in a book. Determined he walked over to her.

"Er, do you have any idea where I can find Harry?"  
She raised her head and looked at him with her amber eyes. Why did he feel so hot all of a sudden?

"I'm sorry, George. But I guess he's attending privet lessons by Snape!"  
"And Ron?" She just shrugged her shoulders:

"I have no clue."

George didn't know what else to say. He just was utterly confused. He was never.

"May I help you instead?", she asked and smiled kindly at him.

Couldn't his heart stop beating this fast? This was Hermione Granger, the little friend of his younger brother! No reason for butterflies in his stomach!

"Er...n-no...tha-thanks, Mione. I mean Hermione", he stammered.

"Okay", by saying that she hunkered back over her book. He was about to leave as he remembered something.

"By the way, why did you know that I am George?" She blushed a little:  
"No idea, perhaps a good guess...?", it was more an uncertain question instead of a remark. But he just nodded his head and rushed away in a hurry. His heart was still speeding as fast as his pulse. Seamus bumped into him:

"Sorry, Fred...or George!"

"I am...eh..wait a second, Seamus!", he grabbed him at his cape.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"There you are!", Fed said relieved as his brother and Seamus approached them.

"That's not Harry Potter", Cormac asserted and eyed the fifth grader.

"I couldn't find Harry so I supposed that Seamus could do this job as well!"  
"Better then Jordan", Cormac grumbled.

"Alright, where do we put our money on?", asked Fred.

"If I am able to kiss Shycates within a month, you'll do my homework for the rest of the term!"  
"Fine, but it should be..."

"...a passionate kiss and..."

"...she has to respond it."  
"If you're not able to do it you have to..."

"...volunteer for a test person..."

"...for our new products!"

All parties agreed to the conditions and the handshake was parted by Seamus. Fred was positive that Cormac could never win and so he never thought one second about the negative effects of their bet.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Four_**


	5. Hatred

**Sunrisepainter**: _Because of Snape _

* * *

Hatred

The next morning sat at the breakfast table and thumped absentmindedly trough the Daily Prophet. There were always inflammatory articles about Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore who absolutely insisted that Voldemort was back.

Her mother was a loyal supporter of Dumbledore and refused to believe that he had become insane. She always divined that one day Voldemort would resume power. So Hope grew up with this opinion and considered the articles of the Daily Prophet as obnoxious. She always thought of Harry as a brave and responsible guy, even if she didn't know him personally, and couldn't imagine that he was lying. This baleful reporters! All ignoramus!

She folded her newspaper and tucked it in her school bag. She was about to apply herself to her breakfast when someone plopped down next to her.

"Hey Shycates, how are you today?", Cormac grinned.

"Everyone would feel down if he or she had to attend a double period _Defense against the Dark Arts_ by Umbridge!", she snorted and wasn't very pleased by his company.

"Maybe we should forget about lesson and make a bolt of it!", he leered. She raised an eyebrow:

"You wanna ditch?"

"But only with you together!"  
Disgustedly she veered away from him. She never liked this guy.

"No, but thanks, McLaggen!"  
He pretended to feel sad:

"But why not? After all even the most intelligent girl of Hogwarts deserves a timeout and together with the best looking guy of this school it would be the time of her life!", he leaned closer and whispered:  
"So, what do you think?"

Dumfounded she stared at him. Was he hitting on her in public? Seriously? Yes, he did namely fiercely.

"I don't know what's your intention, but it's never happening!", she hissed threateningly.

Hope raised onto her feed and grabbed her bag. Before she left she said:

"I would never, never ditch class, McLaggen, but much, much unwillingly I would waste my time with someone like _you_!"

_What's wrong with him?_, she asked herself as she was heading to the class room,_ is he serious or just playing around?_

But one thing was for sure: She would rather stab herself with a knife than trusting the worst guy of their year (apart from Fred Weasley).

Tauntingly Fred watched McLaggen's first steps approaching Hope. This guy was nothing but dumb! You had to be careful by dealing with a girl like her species, they had sharp claws. She shew them when McLaggen sat down next to her. He could tell from her expression that she was everything but amused. McLaggen leaned in and whispered something to her. She looked back at him in a shock and raised an eyebrow. But McLaggen didn't let go he kept talking at her.

Satisfied Fred remarked the darkening of her face and saw her eye twitching. All of a sudden she raised onto her feed.

"I would never, never ditch class, McLaggen, but much, much unwillingly I would waste my time with someone like _you_!", were her last worst before she whooshed away and Fred smirked. The winner of this battle was already decided.

"It looks as McLaggen wasn't as successful as he planned", George murmured.

He looked at his twin brother with grin: "I got the feeling my dear brother, that we'll soon gonna have a new victim for our joke articles!" They started laughing.

"What' going on?", Alicia Spinnet eyed them carefully.

"Nothing, what could concern little girls", George said still laughing.

"You didn't do anything improper, did you?, Hermione asked who sat near them and was able to understand every word.

"Of course not", Fred outraged playfully, "we would never dare to play a prank in the presence of a prefect!"

"I hope so!"

"Oh Hermione, don't be so strict! That's just their philosophy!", Harry defended the twins.

"What? You mean being immature and crazy?" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

George felt his heart aching a little. Did she really think they were that bad? That they were crazy? All of a sudden he did not felt so great. He watched her shaking her head and reading something out loud in the Daily Prophet. By doing so her lips moved quickly and her brown eyes were filled with worry.

Fred eyed him suspiciously:

"Whats wrong, brother?"

"Nothing", George just smiled dreamily while he still was observing Hermione. Fred followed his gaze and nearly choked on his granola.

"Do you have a crush on Hermione Granger?"

Angrily George looked at his twin brother:

"Do you have nuts? She's the friend of our little brother and two years younger than me!"

"So what?"

"What do you mean: So what?"

"Nobody cares about age."

"I do and furthermore she's like a sister to me."

"Don't you believe it!"

In anger George raised onto his feed:

"Just stop with your creepy fantasies! I don't like her in that way and that's it!"

"Hey man, no reason to make a fuss. I'm just kidding", Fred said pacifying and had troubles to keep back the laughter.

"I hope so!", George growled and sat down under the curious looks of the other student. The subject was dropped.

_My brother actually fell for this bookworm_, he thought smiling. He would have never that this would happen but it was just too obvious now. Di she feel the same?

Inconspicuously he looked to Hermione who argued with Ron at the moment. Both of them had red faces and Ron waved his arms wildly in front of her.

She was not ugly. He could understand why his brother liked her. She changed during summer holiday. She looked older than before.

He had to lay back and watch the evolution of their relationship. The school year just started and there was enough time for George to confess to her. And there was no doubt about it that he was already crazy for her.

"You come?", his thoughts were interrupted by his twins voice, "we have to go to Defence!"

Fred grimaced:

"Yuck! That's something I'd like to avoid!"

And together with Lee, Angelina and Alicia they set out for class.

Hope was already in the classroom starring moodily at the blackboard. She did not even bother to raise her head as the others came in. Fred assumed that she was thinking about Cormac McLaggen.

Something inside of him rejoiced thievishly that she seemed not to like that boy at all. He and George sat down in the row right behind her.

Curtly after all the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs found a seat, Umbridge was already entering the room with firm steps and a formal expression. As always she wore her rosy cardigan and a bright pink slide.

"Good morning!", she said harshly.

"Good morning!", the chorus answered stiffly.

"Please open your books at page three – hundred – four and read the instructions of the _Apartment of Criminal Offense __Third – Degree _and the course of action against criminal ploys and violating the laws of our wizarding community", she said and placed herself behind her desk.

Grumbling the students opened their books and started reading. All except for Hope. She still was only starring at the blackboard.

Umbridge looked up from the essays she was correcting and frowned.

"Didn't you hear me, Miss Shycates? You were supposed to read page three – hundred – four."

Hope awoke from her trance and looked at her teacher quizzically.

"Excuse me, Professor Umbridge. I was just thinking about something."

"So Miss Shycates, I surmise that it had nothing to do with our lesson, that's why I'll deduct twenty points from Gryffindor. I hope with this you'll never let your mind wander again while in class."

The class started mumbling and Hope dropped her head in shame. It had never occurred before that her house lost so money points at once because of her.

"Serves her right", George whispered and Fred nodded.

"I don't remember allowing you to chat! Please get back to your text and be quiet or I won't restrain myself from deducting even more points."

Quickly everybody put their noses back between the pages of their books. This time Hope as well.

Some minutes later the door was opened noisily. Everyone's head shot up jerkily. Cormac McLagged walked in proudly and looked as innocent as if he did not do anything wrong.

"Good morning, Professor", he said happily and sat down next to Hope in the front row. Hope, entirely to Freds satisfaction, moved a little away from her new neighbor.

The professor raised an eyebrow:

"Did you actually notice that you're ten minutes late, Mr. McLaggen?" Cormac smiled:  
"Yes, professor. And I'm really very sorry. Especially since your class is the most informative in Hogwarts. But unfortunately I was delayed. My uncle, you'll surely know him, is the head of the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_ and at the moment he's staying in Hogsmead. The reason is wild pack of Chizpurfles going crazy. He ask me to look if some of them made their way to the castle. I hope you don't mind, because it was an emergency concerning our safety."

"Be careful not to slip on your own trail of slime", Fred taunted.

"Stop your ridiculous remarks, Mr. Weasley. I think that Mr. McLaggen is completely in the right. Safety is the first priority. I'll give ten point to Gryffindor for your commendable behavior."

Fred opened his mouth in indignation, but Umbridge silenced him with just one sharp look. McLaggen smirked. Under his desk Fred pulled his hand into a fist. That was just so unjustified!

Hope was angry, too. She lost points just because her thoughts had been somewhere else for just a moment and he even got points for telling such a big lie. That it had been just an excuse, there was no doubt about it. But she did not dare to raise her voice. She did not want to lose any more points. So she just sent Umbridge an angry look and tried to concentrate back on the book.

"That's so not fair!", Alicia pointed out as they were on their way to _Transfiguration, _"this nasty little pain in the ass! How badly I'd like to mess up his ugly face!"

"You'r not the only one", Hope mumbled. For a change she was walking together with the other Gryffindors. Amused Alicia looked at her:

"Since when are you talking to us?"

"It could've been the first and the last time", the blond hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like this. I was just a little surprised."

"It's alright. Sometimes I'm a little overreacting. Especially when I'm in a bad mood."

"That's a good one", Fred snorted, "you're _always_ feisty."

"Who ask for your opinion, Weasley?"  
"Who ask you to walk with us? If you can't deal with me saying what I think, then you may as well leave us alone. I don't want to look at your grumpy face any longer."

"You know what? That's exactly what I'll do! Let's never ever meet again."

She hurried away and started to walk a few meters in front of them. Alicia glared at him:

"Thanks, you insensitive tomato! She just was actually talking to us in a normal sense and you had to mess it up by starting an argument!"

"First of all: What does a tomato has to do with being insensitive and secondly: I don't like her."

"We kind of guessed it", Angelina said, "but you should have contained yourself a little more there."

Fred grumbled something under his breath and kept silent for the rest of the walk. He did not want to think about it anymore. Him and Hope had always been enemies and he knew that this would never change. Ever.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Five**_


End file.
